Forgot to Remember Me
by CreatorOfStories
Summary: Roxas' inherited the ability to erase all memory of himself from others excluding his family. Who should he tell about this power and what life can this lead to when it comes to love? Review for a flower? Or a cake?
1. Memories and the Present

**DISCLAIMER: I LIKE TRIANGLES WHAT'S YOUR FAVE SHAPE? READ END AUTHOR NOTE THIGNIES TO! COLOUR?  
><strong>  
>So I'm not sure if this is good. I think my writing has progressively gotten worse but eh I dunno.<p>

I got this Idea from a one-shot manga I read. The title was 'Empty Boy' but I'm doing things my way so myeh~

Need Reviews on this one! And yes Yes yes yes yes yes I know I have to write for 'Agents of Heart' but seriously Massively massive writers block. It seems whenever I start a story I can never finish it. So anyone of my faithful readers want their Idea's in that story? PM me Seriously I'll try to convey your idea's best I can to that story.  
>This story is following the Oneshot I read so yeah.<p>

ALSO IMPORTANT TELL ME IF I MESSED UP ON NAMES Like for the most part of the story I wrote it as Sora, and I realized that the mother adressed the MC as Roxas and yet the MC adressed the friend as Roxas so yeah had to swap xat around.

Maybe I should read more fanfics and mimic some of the plot twists and junk they have.

Enjoy reading and hope everyone is having a good holiday season thingy so far

**_ORIGINAL POKEMON FTW_**.

* * *

><p>10 years ago was when I first discovered my ability. It was in a park with my cousin and mother, it was the middle of summer the foliage was fighting colours of greens and yellow mismatched all throughout the park. The sun's rays bore down upon us making the ice-cream man who stood with his small trolley in amongst the park desirable.<p>

"C'mon Roxas, Mummy will buy you an Ice-cream. Get your cousin as well he can have one too."  
>I nodded my head at my mother as she twirled in the direction of said ice-cream vendor. I ran off to the large oak tree that stood out amongst the minor tree's, a boy with light brown hair sat in a branch high up.<p>

"Sora! Mummy is buying ice-cream c'mon!" I shouted up to him whilst his gaze sauntered towards the rice fields and rivers that adorned the country side. He shook out of it and stare down at me and smiled whilst nodding, he walked along the branch and shimmied down to the base of it, smiling again when he reached the bottom. His head tilted towards the ice-cream trolley and we ran towards it.

"Two chocolates and one mint chocolate please." My mum smiled holding money in her gloved hands.  
>The man eyed her hands obviously wondering why she wore gloves in such unbearable heat, he seemed to judge her long sleeves and jeans as well but shook it off, taking the money eitherway.<p>

"Auntie? Why do you wear lotsa clothing during summer? Isn't it hot?" Sora asked tugging at her sleeve, resulting in her kneeling down and hugging him.  
>"It's because I dislike germs sweetie. Your mummy is lucky she didn't pick this phobia off grandma honey, and hopefully you won't get it aswell." She smiled blatantly lying to us two who would not understand at this point.<p>

"I won't get it Auntie! I like playing in mud!" Sora beamed an innocent smile, which caused mum to laugh a little.  
>"Here ma'am" The vendor handed a green and brown swirled ice-cream to my mum and knelt down to hand us our chocolate ice-creams. First Sora received his, the man slightly turned and placed the ice-cream in my hand his thumb scraping ever so lightly on the tip on my index finger. An energy coursed through my body and the man fell to the ground.<p>

My mother gasped dropping her ice-cream and moving me and Sora to the side, she propped the man up and lightly slapped his face with her gloved hands.  
>"Sir! Sir! Are you alright? Sir? Can you hear me?" She continued to hit his face softly whilst yelling, attracting the attention of other park-goers and passerby's.<br>The Vendor turned his head slightly and opened his eyes.  
>"Uhh huh whe- Where am I?" he questioned.<p>

* * *

><p>So that's my power. I'm now 16. My family came from some ancient magical group or something, but only a select few will gain this ability. Since the family normally has 3 generations living at a time only two children from each generation have been known to gain the ability, but in past few generations only one person has been inheriting the ability.<p>

My mum inherited the ability but her sister did not. I inherited the ability but my cousin did not. Our ability activates whenever we touch another being, unless they share our blood which automatically makes them immune. We awaken to the ability after random points in our life, apparently my mother didn't awaken to the potential until after she conceived me. When she discovered her ability it had been used on my father and he forgot everything about her and he abandoned me thinking I was dumped on him by some random woman.

Practically this power wipes a person's memory of us completely, causing them to forget about us/the person using the power. It won't work on relatives, as long as they share our blood in some form. My mother and I can touch each other but we won't forget each other due to our blood and so on.

The last person's memory I erased by accident? Was when I was 15 I accidentally bumped into Sora's girlfriend Olette, she completely forgot about me. Everyone thought it was a trick but when they found out she really couldn't remember me they were worried. Luckily no one had seen me touch her. And eventually the topic was dropped when she became friendly with me again.

I don't regret having this ability at all.

* * *

><p>"Roxas it's not your fault the teacher grabbed you by the wrist. I mean seriously teachers aren't even s'posed to lay their hands on us. What were you going to do, make a scene about being touched?" My cousin joked whilst walking home from school his arm around my neck his laughter louder than most if not every other person walking near us.<p>

Sora had stuck with me whenever my power activates he always cheered me up and because I've never had much physical contact with people he became overly clingy with me, hugging me incessantly and always choosing me over his friends, on rare occasion he would choose a girl over me but I totally understood.  
>"Kairi wasn't at school today….." the depression clear in his voice over her absence. I joked with Roxas about his crush on more than one occasion as we walked along the riverbed road. He laughed a lot more when I made fun of him or joined in on his joking it made me smile more and I think he knew that.<p>

Cars seldom passed by, people on foot and bikes were much more common the occasional child running from their brother or sister could be heard as others made their way home. This riverbed was popular due to its scenic attributes and the calmness of the area when empty  
>"Will Auntie be pissed that you weren't wearing gloves? And seriously Mr. Saix has forgotten you completely. Must be a dream come true since he hates all students." Sora joked again randomly waving at passerby's he knew from our small country town.<p>

"Mum won't be angry as long as I drop out of his class." I added melancholically. Sora dragged me closer into his 'walking hug' as he smiled more.  
>"Hang with me this 'arvo?" he asked as on routine, unusually he added something else. "I'm going to invite some friends as well." I nodded my head a little and let a slight smirk revere on my lips. Some girls from our school walked past giggling. Sora turned to the girls and shot another smile at them.<p>

After the riverbed road we came to a four-way-intersection we continued heading forward were many street houses rest. Our homes sat amongst the many that await returners from school and work. We arrived at our homes quickly Sora lived next door to me, our family tries to live in one area at a time with all relatives close by. Everyone in our street is immune, I think the new family moving in is immune as well but I'm not sure.

The street wasn't bustling with activity but it was busier than usual several moving trucks had parked outside a small house that had been abandoned long ago, large men were yelling at each other as the moved boxes and furniture. Sora yelled over for me. "Remember we'll hang in a bit okay! Go talk to Auntie."

I walked into my front yard shaking my head. The auburn houses along our street all looked the same barely any difference with each house bar the minor gardens that each had on the front. Everyone agreed that my mum's garden was the best due to her being a florist and running the shop out of our house, people often asked for her secret in tending to the gardens and the best results for a blooming flower her answer was always 'love'.

I smiled at the sunflowers that mum had been tending to recently and noticed the roses and other flora that had recently bloomed. The garden did really stand out compared to the others, I looked up above the door of the house smiling at the sign name 'Blue's R Roses'. Apparently the R in the name stands for Roxas according to my mum but she tells the customers it stands for royal. I walked to the door and pushed my way through dumping my bag and shoes at the entrance. I fixed up my white collared shirt and red patterned tie. I pattered my navy blue jeans down turning my head to the mirror that sat near on old portrait fixing my hair.

"Mum! I'm home! Something bad happened at school today we need to talk about it."  
>"Come in the kitchen honey there's someone I want you to meet." She answered back ignoring my information that she usually took as a bad sign.<br>From the entrance I took the first left into the dining room and then turned to my right walking towards the kitchen, noticing that a lot more knick-knacks and flowers had been placed all through the house. I was going to ask but mum liked small things being around the house.

As I entered the kitchen I saw the back of a blonde headed girl, judging by the physique, she was leant over the preparation table lazily resting her chin on her hands. She wore short gray jeans that didn't even make it near her knees and wore a simple white tank top.

My mum stood on the other side smiling, her hair tied up, wearing her usually green apron from work and her unusually normal long sleeved shirt and gloves. Her green eyes shined a bit as she introduced the girl.

"Roxas" The girl whipped around at the name and stared at me, my mum continued "This is Namine, starting today she'll be living alone at the house at the end of the street." She smiled and but her hand out to me. I almost obliged her hand but then my mother cleared her throat loudly to get my attention she shook her head at me signaling not to touch her.

"Ah sorry I have dirt on my hand I better not get your hand dirty. It's good to meet you though, Namine." I slid my hands into my pockets and moved to the other side of the table I whispered into my mum's ears about my teacher quickly. She nodded and directed her attention back at Namine.

They began to talk as I went upstairs to change. Moving back to the entrance I made my way upstairs to my room. I kicked open the white door that lead to my room and walked to the bathroom connected to my room, throwing my clothes into the hamper seated in the corner I began to shower.

Allowing the cold beads of water to trickle down my spine I thought about how stupid I was to let Saix touch me, and how I almost did it again with Namine. 'At this rate I'll have to live alone forever.' When I had cooled down a bit from the heat of the day I exited the shower with a towel lightly wrapped around my hips. I went back to my room and picked some clothes off the ground, throwing them to the side of my bed. "Hey Roxas? You up here?" Namine called from the stairs as she began her ascent, her feet tapping on each step. I looked around realizing that I was only standing in a towel in my room with the door wide open.

Namine had reached the top of the stairs already and turned to see my room, I had already been struggling to put on a shirt, I didn't even notice that my towel had fallen off. She had a great view of everything important. Her eyes were wide open as she stood there. She turned around immediately and began apologizing frantically. Smirking I put some pants on and walked over to her.

"This is why my ability comes in useful." I grabbed her hand twirling her around then touched her forehead. A strong force went through my arm and discharged into her. Almost instantly her body began to drop but I held her up and began to walk downstairs.

"Mum…. I touched Namine. Sorry…." I called out to her, immediately her clomping footsteps were heard. I looked down at Namine and sighed moving her to the lounge room placing her on the couch.  
>"I'm sorry Roxas." Mum apologized to as she patted Namine with her gloved hands. She continued "If only you hadn't inherited this power you could have been normal… Like Sora and touched people willingly. I'm sorry." Tears fell from her eyes.<p>

"Mum I don't hate this power nor do I want to be rid of it. I love you no matter what It doesn't matter if I can't touch people. But I can touch my family. I'm content with that." She began to cry a bit more with that as Namine turned her head.

"Mmm uhhh oh. When did I? Miss Rixon?" She questioned worriedly frantically looking around the room.  
>"You felt sick so I let you sleep on the couch while the movers continued their work. Oh let me introduce you to my son, Roxas." Mum gestured to me. Waving at Namine I meekly whispered 'hey' and walked off.<p>

'Dammit why didn't I just shut the door?' I reprimanded myself smacking my forehead with my palm.

* * *

><p>Oh Shoopuff! I just know I've forgotten something in there! tell me about my mess-ups and improvements that couldcan be made.

Oh also seriously what are peoples favourite shapes? and colours I guess.

**_ORIGINAL BEYBLADES FTW_**

Mine would be Triangles and Yellow. Bleached my Fringe and I wear a yellow beaded necklace at all times. Also fave shirt is a thin hoodie with a light yellow tinge to it.

Anyway my readers that I hope are weirder than I, How's life treating you. Hope anything I do for you guys makes ya feel better :3


	2. Past Memories

I'm sad...

Cause I like this story and not many people have even looked at it. This is because my friend and I are smart retards when we hang.

Agent's of Heart is going to get a proper update soon. Writing the mission now. :3 Just a quick glimpse.

TONFA GUNS! :O

And that's all you get.

I hope people don't get to confuzzled by this commentary thing that was utterly useless but helpful for stress and horrible writing relief.

* * *

><p>Hello class this is a quick 101 of my powers. I know I explained them last time you watched my story but yeah. Also Mum told me I had to explain the 'Powers of Erasure' much clearer.<p>

From the beginning we came from a family of 'readers' our clan name to this day is Noverre. That's right I'm Roxas Noverre a mind eraser.

But as I stated before I only erase my existence from people's memories. Supposedly this ability was not always so in the lore that has been passed down within the family. My Grandmother who we all call 'The Elder' has been telling the stories of lore for many years.

The story of lore goes something like this, I'll skip the unnecessary part so I'll try not to bore you guys to sleep.

Huh what? No Sora I have to tell them about out lore.… No Sora! SOra Sto- no- wai-

'**Hey guys. Me, Sora here! You don't wanna listen to this crap right? Ahahah yeah I thought so. Anyway what you guys mainly need to know is that this power that Rox has wasn't always like that.**

**At one point everyone in the clan had the ability but it was a different ability. Our ability was the ability to foresee the future by touching another. It isn't fully explained how exactly we saw the future but neither is it really explained about us erasing memory.**

**So we had the ability to see the future. But from what small information we have gathered we could not see far into the future. Also apparently the power only worked at night. Something about the stars brought out the potential.**

**Supposedly the ability changed when the daughter of the clan's chief eloped with a man from another clan. His clan had the ability to heal all pain from a person' body be it physical or mental. Pretty cool amiright?**

…**. Hey guys just FYI I'm sitting on Roxas' back right now… should I get off he sounds exasperated. Meh he can deal isn't the right Roxxy-wox. Ahahahah.**

**So when the Chief daughter eloped with the man from the other clan, their relation caused a manifestation in power. But due to the stars which empowered our clans powers, and the other clans source of power, darkness.**

**The sources of power turned on the masters. The womans powers began erasing memories completely, and the man's powers began forcing pain upon people.**

**The powers gradually changed over the years until the erasure of only yourself in the memory of others happened at a touch.**

**It's cruel right? But just to clarify for any getting confused.**

**Stars Powered foreseeing ability.  
>Darkness powered healing abilities.<strong>

**Stars reversed on the woman, causing powers to erase all memories.  
>Darkness reversed on man, causing pain.<strong>

**Their child gained his abilities later on in life after he formed a family which caused the powers to spread further.**

**Hmmmmmm….. Roxas you can actually answer something for me. Here get up!**

Gah! Bastard! I couldn't breathe your heavy fatso, lay off the Pringles….

**Wow seriously calling me fat?**

Shut up, Porker.

**Goldy-Rox.**

I hate you.

**Naw Cousin! I thought you'd never say that! I love you too!  
>Anyway why do most people's powers activate after marriage? Seriously you must be special or something you had your power for so long.<strong>

Oh mum told me about that. Apparently it's after sex that it happens. Yes yes everyone go ewwww now. Seriously. It's sex!

**Ewwwwwwww.**

Dammit Sora. Anyway after sex apparently the body has experienced a change that gains them the power.

**Sooooo did yo-**

Bastard! I have never ever had sex my powers activated because I was being used in an experiment to stop the ability from appearing obviously the plan failed. I was like 6 or 5. Friggin sicko.

**Well this was a waste of a talk to the people.**

Dude don't say that they're right there! Sorry guys my cousin is a retard.

**I get better grades than you numb nuts.**

You got an A+ in Math get over it! I had an A!

**Naw you really want to beat me at anything.**

I doubt there's anyone even paying attention by now right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boys! Stop pestering these kind guests.<strong>_

_**I'm sorry everyone. You met me before Roxas' mother. But you never got my name, correct? Well my name is Aerith. I hope you all excuse my son and my nephew. They can become a little carried away.**_

_**Ahhh this was a little waste of an explanation.  
><strong>_

_**I do apologize to everyone. Please forgive those boys.  
>Thank you please come back again!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Seriously... I wish/hope someone will read this. I prefer it to Agent's of Heart mainly cause this has a planned line and Agent's of heart is hard to give a linear story-line

Also don't take everything Roxas or Sora says for gospel as they are just relaying what they think they know. So yeah... yeah...

Reviews for a me? Pwease? Review mean, I are having flower for ooo *Holds out fire flower*


End file.
